The Zeroth Use of Dragon Blood
by Yorae Rasante
Summary: Keeping the dragon alive. During the Chamber of Secrets incident, Fawkes' tears heal Harry a bit too well, reawakening a power thought lost to the world: the power of the Dragon Clan. Answer to DZ2's "Son of the Dragon" challenge.
1. A Dragon Reborn

**Been a while since I wanted to make a Breath of Fire / Harry Potter crossover... anything/BoF really. My initial idea was him being recognized by the Hungarian Horntail, but it seemed… too much a coincidence.**

**Then I saw DZ2's own answer to his challenge.**

**DZ2's 'Son of the Dragon' Challenge**

**Plot:** When Harry realises he's too weak to truly survive and face the trials ahead, he goes looking for strength: little does he know that strength has always been within him. Strength that comes from magic's most-powerful, most-destructive and most-beautiful of creatures.

**Rules: **All affinities are welcome  
All levels of power are welcome, but Harry MUST be/become stronger than canon  
When the story starts is up to you  
The power within Harry MUST have something to do with Dragons  
What form this power takes is up to you, but Harry MUST gladly, freely, willingly and continuously use it regardless of others' opinions  
Harry MUST have an effect/power/ability of some sort that uses/is aided by/triggered by Fire  
As well as speaking Parseltongue, Harry MUST be able to speak Draconian  
All pairings are welcome  
**Forbidden: **Weak Harry  
Harry denying himself his newfound powers**  
**Harry NOT allowing himself to enjoy his power, _including_ Parseltongue  
Fire NOT being part of Harry's new power in some way

**I think I covered everything… I mean sure, the plot doesn't exactly fit, but DZ2 himself did a try at it and his didn't fit perfectly there either.**

**Warning: I am no natural English speaker. As thus, I am pretty sure I will use American words instead of their British version.  
I won't even attempt to make accents because I have no real idea how they work.**

IIIII

"Phoenix tears…" said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry's arm. An arm that was just pierced by a basilisk fang, and that was now almost completely healed already. "Of course… healing powers… I forgot…" he said to himself, and then looked into Harry's face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter… you and me…"

Harry personally thought his obsession with him was a bit too creepy. Oh sure, he was the reincarnation of Voldemort. That didn't make it any less creepy.

Riddle raised the wand… Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and something fell into Harry's lap — the diary from where Riddle's memory took shape. For a split second, both Harry and Riddle, wand still raised, stared at it. Then, without thinking, Harry grabbed the basilisk fang on the floor next to him, the one he removed from his own arm, and plunged it straight into the book.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then — he was gone.

Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady drip drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.

Shaking all over, Harry pulled himself up.

Then fell to the ground, screaming.

It was like fire was being poured inside him, starting from the arm where he had ben bitten. It was not the poison, though, Harry somehow knew this.

It was the phoenix tears.

He could feel it coursing through his veins, the fire and healing abilities of the phoenix. Being absorbed, broke down, becoming his.

And then… something else. Something evil, something inside… inside his _scar_. It was fighting desperately, Harry figured out, fighting for its own survival. He had no idea what it was, but having noticed its presence Harry now felt disgusted by what he could only describe as a soul parasite. Yet he felt the fire burned him inside and out. He was feeling cleansed, like he was somehow breaking it down and devouring it all back.

He shook his head, trying to clear it from the pain and the dirty feeling

And then, he yelled in a mix of relief and happiness, somehow feeling victorious like never before, like if he was caged and finally broke free.

"H-Harry?" he heard a voice by his side, and saw Ginny looking at him like it was the first time she had ever seen him.

No time to bother with that, she was clearly confused and scared.

He quickly lifted her and put her in his back, between his wings, getting an "eeep" from the younger girl.

As quickly as his claws allowed, he put the sword of Griffindor, and the pierced diary, in his mouth, and the hat in his head, and trudged back to the entrance of the chamber.

On the way, where the ceiling had collapsed, Ron had opened a wider hole, but not one he'd be able to pass through.

Ron's eyes widened, and he took taking a step back for some reason. Harry quickly looked behind him, but there was nothing.

"Ginny?" Ron said.

Harry looked back at him with a smile, and a thumbs up.

"…Harry?"

Harry twisted his head in confusion. Who else would it be?

A song echoed through the passageway, in a way he was sure the bird was laughing. Fawkes flew between them, giving them his legs to hold.

Harry did so. So did Ron, following his guidance, using his other hand to hold onto Lockhart's arm.

The next moment, fire consumed Harry's vision like a curtain, that quickly opened inside the Headmaster's office… where Professor McGonagall and the two Weasley parents were apparently talking to him.

Weird, they seemed more scared than the surprise should have lasted.

He could see the Headmaster's eyes widening, and saw him take his wand to levitate Ginny from his back. Confused, Harry opened his mouth, letting the sword and diary fall on the desk, before removing the Sorting Hat from his head and putting it there too.

He looked around. Everyone was looking at him like he grew a second head or something.

"Harry, my boy…" Dumbledore began, in a way that made Harry pretty confused because he never saw the Headmaster hesitant to say anything before, "…are you aware that you are a dragon?"

Harry could feel his eyes widening in surprise.

IIIII

"Calm down, Mister Potter," Professor McGonagall told him. "Take… well, I'd normally tell you to take a deep breath, but you're already breathing embers so I'm not sure that is a good idea."

Harry could feel himself blushing in embarrassment from that, not that he could see it in the mirror the Headmaster had conjured. He quickly tried his best to slow down his breathing, not wanting to burn anyone there.

"Good, now I want you to concentrate into how you feel different," the Professor said. "I know that you instinctively knew what you were doing, but now you _know_ this isn't the same as before. Concentrate on the differences, and will your magic to draw you back into your human form."

Harry did so, concentrating in what made him human. His smaller feet. His hands. His shorter neck. His hair. His smaller nose. His smaller _size_. His lack of claws and wings.

In his mind, he made a human shape. Not perfectly of himself, he wasn't _that_ good at visualization, but as he always thought of himself.

"You can open your eyes now, Mister Potter", he heard her voice, and he did so.

Then sighed in relief. It was a human person being reflected in the mirror.

"Thank you Professor."

"You are welcome, Mister Potter," she said with a small smile, "although I have to admit I did not expect to have to teach someone so young to control an Animagus transformation."

"An Animagus transformation?" Harry asked, confused.

"Some people, like you or me, are able to transform into their spiritual animal through enough training in Transfiguration and self-reflection… well, to be honest it has been decades since someone was known to transform into a magical creature, though. And to be able to transform without the proper training like you did…"

"Which brings us to a good point…" interrupted Dumbledore, "what happened Harry? How were you able to achieve such a transformation?"

Harry didn't know. So he decided to tell them the _whole_ story.

IIIII

"Mister Potter, a word," Professor McGonagall called him as he was returning to the common room.

Even though he could not remember anything wrong he had done… now… he was still nervous.

The professor clearly noticed, judging by the calming smile she gave him.

A tray with tea and sandwiches appeared between them.

"I am glad to see your personality isn't being affected much by your transformation," she admitted. "Despite it being our spiritual animals, usually unlocking the ability to turn into them makes us… start acting more like they are than usual. Sometimes for the best, sometimes for the worst. I was afraid of this happening to you, especially since your situation skipped the meditation to find it, jumping straight into taking the form."

Harry's body dropped in relief.

"Unfortunately, there is another possible problem. Well, two. One of them is that us animagi have to be registered in the Ministry. That is only obligatory for those of age, since it is so difficult to do most don't expect students to ever be able to, but you may have problems if it is found out. I can try and keep quiet about it until you turn seventeen, but I'd be more comfortable if you could go to the Ministry with me tomorrow."

Harry nodded. That made sense.

"The other problem… Remember how you had to remember your human form? It is usually instinctive to stay in the form you are, but it is usually much simpler to change forms. That is because, as I mentioned before, lots of meditation and self-exploration is required already to transform. I am not sure how this will affect you, but a possible risk is of losing control and transforming in moments of extreme emotion."

Harry nodded. That would be bad.

"Thus, I'll try my best to give you meditation lessons for becoming an animagus until the official end of the school year. I am not sure how efficient it would be, but if it may help even a little I judge it best."

"Thank you, professor."

"Don't worry about it, Mister Potter."

IIIII

Harry and the Dursleys reached an accord: ignoring each other.

It was working pretty well… until his birthday.

"I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia," his uncle Vernon said, "Marge's train gets in at ten."

"Aunt Marge?" Harry blurted out, "She's not coming here, is she?"

Harry hated his "aunt" Marge, Vernon's sister. And of course, it was because she hated him first.

Which usually would mean he'd have to suck it up and be insulted or punished.

Usually.

"Marge'll be here for a week," Uncle Vernon snarled, "and while we're on the subject," he pointed a fat finger threateningly at Harry, "we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her."

Harry didn't notice what happened next. First he saw the finger wavering on his face threateningly, then his uncle was in the ground in a decididedly uncomfortable position and he was holding his wrist.

He also felt a deep satisfaction in his chest… and that's when he noticed that was the dragon's instincts of not being controlled. Like Professor McGonagall said, he acted like it made him do by instinct.

Yet, he felt no need to apologize. Instead, he just let go of Vernon's hand and steped backwards.

"Sorry, your finger in my face annoyed me. You were saying?"

Vernon glared hatefully at Harry, his face turning purple. Dudley and Petunia were just watching, mouths open.

"Weren't you in a hurry?" Harry said finally. "You had to say something then leave."

"Firstly," growled Vernon, holding back from trying to strangle the boy, "you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge."

"All right," Harry shrugged, "if she does when she's talking to me."

"Secondly," said Vernon, acting as though he had not heard Harry's reply, "as Marge doesn't know anything about your abnormality, I don't want any – any funny stuff while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?"

"I will if she does," said Harry, shrugging again. "We were having no problem until now ourselves, after all."

"And thirdly," finished Vernon, his mean little eyes now slits in his great purple face, "we've told Marge you attend St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys."

"What?" Harry yelled.

"And you'll be sticking to that story, boy, or there'll be trouble," spat Vernon.

"Then there will be trouble," said Harry, his temper flaring finally. "I'm not spreading your lies. Anyone asks, I'm saying I'm going for Hogwarts School for the Gifted. If they say you said otherwise, and I'm saying you're only lying because Dudley wasn't good enough to go."

"Who do you think you are, you ungrateful—"

Before Vernon could say or do anything else, Harry exploded in flames. The table and chairs were thrown away, as in Harry's place was a bypedal red dragon taller than Vernon himself. Embers were escaping his nostrils at every breath, and his claws near Vernon's face seemed as sharp as knives.

Slowly, the dragon turned back into Harry, but the glare did not diminish.

Vernon did not say anything, just turned around and ran to his car.

Harry's gaze turned to his aunt and cousin, who were trying to mold themselves to the walls.

Scoffing, Harry put the table and chair back in place. "And we were having such a peaceful summer too…"

IIIII

Since his aunt and cousin were preparing themselves for Marge's visit, giving him a _wide_ berth, Harry himself was watching some tv when his aunt opened the door for Aunt Marge.

"Where's my Dudders? Where's my neffy poo?" he could hear her voice screeching. "Petunia!" she shouted a bit later.

"Tea, Marge? And what will Ripper take?" he recognized his uncle ask.

"Ripper can have some tea out of my saucer," Harry heard her say as they walked into the kitchen.

Harry ignored them. But he should have known better, Marge would never leave him alone like that.

"So!" she barked. "Still here, are you?"

"Yes," said Harry, doing his best to ignore her and concentrate on the television.

"Don't you say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone," Aunt Marge growled. "It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on my doorstep."

"I'd have have been sent to an orphanage than live with either of you, so we agree on something," he said with a smile.

The woman frowned, and she wasn't the only one in the house. In fact, Harry was the only one that wasn't.

"I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I hoped school would knock some manners into you. Where is it that you send him, again, Vernon?"

"Hogwarts School for the Gifted," Harry said before Vernon could say anything.

"You? Gifted?" Marge scowled, trying to remember what else was wrong with that sentence.

"It's just a name as far as I know," Harry agreed with her with a shrug. "Some of my classmates are pretty thick, really. But again, most of them are old money."

"I _really_ doubt Vernon would pay for _you_ to go there then," she continued, trying to catch his lie.

"He didn't. My father was old money too, so he paid for me as soon as I was born or something."

"If he was, then why are you such a waste of money for my brother?"

"I have no idea. My guess is it is because mom and Aunt Petunia didn't get along and I can only get the money myself when I'm an adult," Harry shrugged.

"And do they use the cane in Hogwarts, boy?" she asked.

"They used to, but nowadays they prefer to force us to make manual labor instead. Since most of the kids are spoiled, they consider it good enough."

She glared at him…

"I don't like you attitude, boy. I'll be keeping watch of you."

IIIII

Marge usually went out of her way to antagonize Harry, doing things like giving gifts to Dudley and glaring at Harry to see if he complained for not getting one, or needling him.

However, this time she found out she bit more than she could chew…

"You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out, Vernon," she said over lunch on the third day. "If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"Aunt Marge, that is cruel! Just because Dudley is a bit…"

"What are you talking about, boy?" she demanded?

"Uhm… what are _you_ talking about?" Harry replied, faking obliviousness.

Marge fumed, and dug into her food. The boy's attitude was different. Instead of avoiding her, she was ignoring her. Instead of taking the punches, he replied to the verbal sparring as good as he got.

For some reason Marge couldn't tell, Ripper was also not just much more accepting, but _deferential_ to the boy.

To be fair, those things together _almost_ made her respect him. But she wouldn't. He was an outsider, a blight on her brother's perfect life.

But what really annoyed him was his eyes, eyes that measured her, judged her and found her wanting. Always had, but always kept his head down. Not anymore, it seemed.

She wanted to remove that look of superiority from his face.

IIIII

At last, at long last, the final evening of Marge's stay arrived. Aunt Petunia cooked a fancy dinner and Uncle Vernon uncorked several bottles of wine. They got all the way through the soup and the salmon without a single mention of Harry's faults. During the lemon meringue pie, Uncle Vernon bored them all with a long talk about Grunnings, his drill-making company. Then Aunt Petunia made coffee and Uncle Vernon brought out a bottle of brandy, which he served Marge despite her having already had a lot of wine. Dudley was eating his fourth slice of pie. Aunt Petunia was sipping coffee with her little finger sticking out. Harry was eating and ignoring everyone else.

"Aah. Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after…" Marge said before burping. "Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy," she went on, winking at Dudley. "You'll be a proper-sized man, Dudders, like your father."

"Proper-sized for a walrus," Harry said under his breath. Everyone else's eye twitched. He didn't even try to hide it besides the low volume.

"You'd say. You got a mean, runty look about you. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred."

"Isn't that illegal?" Harry mused aloud.

"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day," she continued, as if ignoring his point. "Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia, but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."

"At least she had someone willing to run away with her," he pointed out to the still-single Marge.

"You said your father was old-money, boy? Bet he didn't even try to get employed. A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who—"

"Actually he was studying for being a policeman when they died. And my mother was doing extra studies to be a teacher."

Marge frowned. "Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash, drunk, I expect, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives! You are an insolent, ungrateful little—"

What he was a little, Marge wasn't able to continue, for the next second she was face to face with the same dragon Vernon met the week earlier.

She put her hand in her chest, taking deep breaths.

"I suggest you call an ambulance," said Harry matter-of-factly as he left for his room.

Vernon had other plans. "You little…!"

Plans easily derailed by a glare from Harry.

"Now, here is how it will go. I am leaving. You will not try to hunt me. I will do my best not to return."

Not waiting for an answer, Harry grabbed his trunk, turned into a dragon and flew away into the night.

From a couple bushes, a black dog watched as his godson turned into a _dragon_!

He was _so __**proud**_!

IIIII

'Alright, first things first, get some money,' Harry thought. 'If I remember right, the Weasleys and Hermione are both out of the country… or are they already back? Either way, I need resources.'

He landed in a roof in Diagon Alley, making sure that no one was watching before going to the street, turning back into human and donning his father's invisibility cloak.

While under his cloak he had some time to think… he noticed something interesting after his transformation when his uncle angered him before Marge's visit. Or rather, the lack of something…

There was no letter from the Ministry.

That meant _turning into a dragon_ was not noticeable by however they checked for underage magic.

He only lamented the fact his Animagus form wasn't very discreet. Or hard to recognize.

Arriving at Gringots, which apparently was open 24-7 or something, he quickly went to his own safe and retrieved what he hoped was enough to last the rest of the break, then some more to convert in Muggle money.

Then a thought crossed his head. He was free to do whatever he wanted, wasn't he?

Hmm… From what he remembered, there was a place he _really_ wanted to go in Paris. France wasn't that far away… Nodding to himself, he converted some of the money in pounds and some in French francs, then went to take a room in the Leaky Cauldron so in the morning he could buy a guide to magical communities in Flourish and Blots and find a way to go through the Channel.

IIIII

It had been a week in Disneyland, the best week in his life outside Hogwarts, when he met _her_.

As soon as their eyes met, Harry turned around and started walking in a different direction. Maybe if he pretended not to know her she would think it was someone else—

"Harry James Potter!" yelled the voice of his best female friend.

Pretend it is someone else. Yes, he just didn't answer, she would think she was confusing someone else for him.

"Stop pretending you are someone else! No one else could have this shade of green eyes _and_ this messy a hair!"

She was bluffing. He just went to a food stand, a churro seemed like a good idea right no—

"AAH! Damn it, Hermione, let go of my ear!"

"No!" she said, anger clear in her voice. "Did you _really_ think I wouldn't recognize you just because you _thought_ you were ignoring me?"

"Actually, I di—wait, 'thought'?"

"Yeah, you flinched every time I called you," she clarified. "Which means you _know_ you are not supposed to be here," she finished, crossing her eyes. "Where are your relatives?"

"Probably making a party because I left their house," Harry said. "We had a disagreement. I decided to move out."

"Harry, you can't do that," she tried to scold him. "Your family—"

"They are _not_ my family," he countered hotly. "Didn't Ron tell you what they did to me last year, Hermione?"

The girl shook her head, a bit scared of the way her friend was talking.

"They locked me in my room as soon as they knew I couldn't do magic. Fed through a cat flap, bars on the window, small portions of food, Hedwig couldn't go out to hunt so I had to share with her, scheduled bathroom visits. I was a prisoner, Hermione!  
So forgive me that I escaped first chance I got."

"I-I'm sorry Harry," the girl saying, holding back her tears. "I-I didn't know—"

"I know, I know…" he said with a sigh. "But now you see why I can't go back to that house, Hermione… I just can't…"

Hermione said nothing, just threw herself on his arms and started crying.

A surprised Harry looked around in confusion. And that is why he noticed the two adults nearby paying attention to them and that, judging from the woman's expression of anger _not_ directed at him, heard everything.

"Uhm, hi Mister and Misters Granger. I'm Hermione's classmate, Harry."

IIIII

It was a female group, all of them friends at school, if you stretched the word a bit. They were also all witches, and good-looking ones at that.

Fleur Delacour sighed. Her… friend? Rival? One of the two. The blue-haired (covered by a glamour) girl was looking at a boy, unmoving. Unblinking even.

"Bleu, what are you doing?" she asked, exasperated. "Surely you can find a boy to be interested in that is closer to our age?"

Bleu ignored her, looking at the young boy walking around with a girl about his age.

"Hello, my dear dragon," she said to herself. "Did you miss me?"

Fleur huffed. Bleur was the best student in Beauxbatons for _every_ year, but she still made no sense to _anyone_.

IIIII

**So… I may be doing Deis wrong, but she is the only character I know who can be Harry's mentor right now.**

**Yeah, making Harry lose control like that may seen weird, but dragons are proud creatures that are supposedly on the top of the natural food chain. Harry is still raw in his predator instincts, so he can't hold back very well.**

**I originally wanted to send Harry to Deis as soon as possible, so I made him go to France to meet her. After all, who can resist going to Disney, World or Land, if they can? (I never went to either…)  
I changed my mind about the mentor thing (for now), since she had to be found and recruited in BoF1 and 2 and the masters were not exactly very active in BoF3 (BoF4 is weird time-wise and some people think not even the same timeline)… But thought it was a good idea to point to the reader that she was there and alive.**

**Why Deis is in France? Well, in BoF2 she was in disguise as a student in the magical school because she was bored. And Bleu, her name in the first two games, is a French word.**

**By the way, while the form was gained in a similar way to BoF2 I have in mind BoF3 dragon transformation system. As of now he got Eldritch (because he is a wizard), Flame, Radiance (the phoenix tears gave him both) and Shadow (the horcrux) genes. The horcrux is removed because in BoF2 a shaman trying to fuse with Ryu caused a huge backlash that awakened his dragon powers, so I made it so the transformation's backlash caused Harry to destroy the soul piece and absorb its powers as the Shadow gene.**

**So, this is just the intro. I hope that in the future chapters things get more interesting for you the readers.**


	2. Books and Legends

**I had people asking about if this will be a harem... I'll be honest, my plan was to make it just a normal pairing, but after a conversation with Xenoguyver I can see the possibility of making it three girls. But it is just a possibility, nothing concrete, and even if I do it three is the limit.  
For now, the original plan stands.**

**I **_**think**_** the british people call tv telly? I don't know, I'm not a native English speaker, but what I read before it seems so?**

**The whole Disney thing… it started as just what a young person with lots of money and lots of freedom would do, and as I wrote this chapter it got a life on its own… hope it doesn't turn into a plot tumor in the future…**

**Oh, by the way, one important info: there will be NO (intentional) Weasley Bashing, as far as I am concerned. While many stories do it, and on some it is actually entertaining, I find it that, to myself, that'd be the easy way out. No offense to those who do it, as I said it is fun sometimes when not exaggerated, but I like to challenge myself.**

IIIII

"I'd rather not talk about it. They are there, I am here, and I'm going right to the Leaky Cauldron and then to King's Cross to go to school. I won't see them until next year."

That was all Harry had to say about the Dursleys, and the two Granger adults had to accept it. While they saw the Dursleys' behavior as child abuse and were expected to report it, if Harry refused to even tell them their address they had no way to send the police to deal with them.

"But Harry, where will you live now?" Hermione asked. She could understand him leaving, she really couldn't imagine how it was living there. But, "You can't just live alone, you need at least one person to be your guardian."

"I don't know," Harry shrugged, but agreed. "But I have until next year to think about that."

Hermione shook her head, perfectly aware that Harry wouldn't think about it until the last days.

So she decided to just forget about it, and grabbed his arm.

"Well then, since you don't seem to have anything important to do right now, I am in need of an experienced escort for my first time in this place."

Harry just smiled, and gave a theatrical bow. "It would be my pleasure to share my experience, my lady."

IIIII

Harry looked around the famous museum known as the Louvre, Hermione and her parents having convinced him that, as fun as it was, he couldn't spend the whole break in the theme park.

Harry had no idea of what were good places to visit in France… to be honest, all he had in mind were Disney, Louvre and the Eifel Tower. So, when the Grangers suggested they travel together, he was happy to accept.

And to be honest with himself, he was enjoying it. Sure, he wasn't that big a fan of art, or that curious about the history for history's sake like Hermione was, but he could appreciate the beauty and talent used on the creation of the many things there.

Right now, they were in the magical section of the museum, something that made Hermione really happy – since she couldn't do magic outside school, her parents hadn't seen much magic yet besides their visit to Diagon Alley the previous year. At least _this_ she could share with them.

But, while Hermione and the Grangers were focused on the many visibly magic objects, however, Harry himself was more focused on a painting, a reproduction of an ancient stone mural from what Hermione translated of the text for him.

In it, a bunch of people, some of them with animal faces, one a girl with wings, and a blue-haired guy with a sword who was apparently the leader, were fighting a blond woman surrounded by purple energy and what seemed like hydra heads.

"It is a depiction of a battle from ancient times," said a female voice behind Harry. Looking behind him, it was a woman in her late teens or early twenties, Harry couldn't tell. Her long hair was a deep blue, as were her eyes, and she was wearing a purple slinky dress and high heels.

But the thing that drew Harry's attention the most was her voice. While it seemed normal, he heard a small sibilating on it… almost ad if…

"Ah, a parselmouth?" she asked, causing his eyes to widen. "Do not worry, Speakers are rare, but I still met others before."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It is just that… thanks to some famous ones gone bad, parselmouths have a bad reputation in England…"

"Yes, you Englishmen and your fear of the last Dark Lord, not even speaking his name… it is pretty confusing to learn about it as an outsider because of that. So he was a Speaker?"

"Yeah… him and his ancestor Salazar Slytherin are the most famous ones."

"What about Paracelsus?" she asked. Seeing his confused face, she frowned. "Didn't you know he could speak to snakes?"

"It doesn't say that in his Chocolate Frog Card…"

"Don't you have History of Magic in Hogwarts?"

Harry blushed in embarrassment. "We have, but the teacher is a ghost that puts almost everyone asleep, so…"

The woman sighed. "Good thing I came to live in France then. I'm _very_ interested in History, so I just feel for your loss."

She snapped her fingers, getting an idea. "Oh, I know. I can send you a list of some books on my favorite parts. I'm sure you'll like them. What is your name?"

"Uhm… Harry Potter, ma'am," he said, a bit worried that her behavior would change.

"Well, you can call me Bleu for now. I'm a Beauxbatons student, the equivalent to your Hogwarts here in France."

Harry released a sigh of relief. "I'd like that, thank you. …you were saying this is a mural of famous battle?"

"Oh it is not famous, or at least isn't remembered well for a long time. Most people consider it an old fairytale, really, since the races of beings depicted in the legends don't exist anymore. It is said for those that believe they existed at all that there are some descendants, but none that kept their appearances and abilities."

"I see, so only three of those are humans?" Harry asked, looking at the image. "The others are like centaurs?"

"Close. The one that looks like me, and the one they are fighting, are close to nagas, but the blond one can change her shape. The blue-haired one's tail is just out of the view."

"I see," he said, now noticing both the lack of the woman's lower body and the resemblance. "And what about—"

"Harry!" interrupted the voice of Hermione, "there you are! We thought you got lost!"

"Oh, sorry. I was just talking with Bleu here about this mural."

"Well," Bleu said, "on that note I think I best be going. I'll add a few stories about the battle in the list, but take them with a grain of salt, it is an old tale after all."

"Thank you," Harry said. "Anything I can do to pay you back?"

"Oh my, so polite," Bleu said, pressing a hand on her cheek. "Take care him miss, I wouldn't mind snatching him for myself in a few years."

"W-what?" Hermione said, blushing. "No, we are not like that, we are just friends!"

"A shame, he seems like a nice catch, I'd go for it if I were you." Bleu gave her a blink and walked back to the entrance.

"But I… we aren't…"

"Don't worry Hermione," Harry said, patting her shoulder. "I know you don't think of me like that."

"I… I mean, you are a great guy…"

He rolled his eyes. "Let's keep going, your parents must be getting worried."

"Sure, yeah. Perfect."

IIIII

Their time together had been fun, and as with fun times timed passed quickly. Soon it was August 28, and the Grangers were on their way back to England.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Hermione asked again.

"No, I'm without any documents, don't want to give you guys any trouble. I'll just go back the same way I came."

She nodded, but didn't want to go too deep into it, so she just gave him a hug. "Be safe, then."

"Don't worry, _she_ won't let me get lost," he said, pointing to Hedwig over his shoulder.

As they travelled through the country, Harry told the Grangers about his transformation, something he told Hermione herself on the train back at the end of the school year. Now, both families of his best friends knew.

Them, the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, whoever dealt with the registers and no one else. …Sure, the registers were open to the public, but not many had a reason to go checking.

So, with a light heart and a smile in his face, Harry went to somewhere hidden, turned into a dragon and followed his loyal friend once more, being guided by her back to Diagon Alley in a quick, efficient and not noticeable path.

He already knew he loved flying on a broom, but flying by his own power, while more tiring, was even better. He knew his owl was resisting rolling her eyes as he barrel-rolled while under the wind currents helping on their way.

It took some time, but he, with Hedwig's help, was able to land in a small alley without anyone visibly noticing. So he turned back into a human and entered the Leaky Cauldron.

And then his good mood was over.

IIIII

The Weasleys were incredibly worried.

They recently arrived back from Egypt, having spent the holidays with their eldest, Bill. Only to arrive, visit the house their sons affirmed was Harry Potter's, and be yelled at by a very rude man that no "freak" lived there and having the door closed on their faces.

A spell to show the three people inside _were_ the only ones living in the house, and they had no idea what to do.

They went to the Leaky Cauldron, to see if Harry had been there. He had… weeks earlier, for only one night, and then he left.

He was their children's friend. He _saved their daughter's life_. So they could be excused being _extremely_ worried for him.

Which was why, when Molly Weasley saw the young man enter the place like nothing was wrong, she lost any sense and started yelling at him.

"Harry James Potter!" she started, advancing on the startled boy. "What was the big idea, leaving your house like that without warning anyone? Mmph!"

Seeing the thunderous expression on the young man's face, Arthur quickly tried to cover his wife's mouth before he exploded.

"I was not aware spending some days at your house meant I had to ask you permission after I left it, Mrs. Weasley," he said in a controlled voice. _Too_ controlled, sending shivers down the spine of the people watching. "In fact, as far as I was aware the only people with any authority for something like this were pretty happy when I left their lives. And so was I."

"I-I'm sorry Harry…" she apologized. "It's just… when we got here we decided it was best to visit you, if only to put to rest what my children said happened last year—"

"If it is about me being locked in my room and being fed through a catflap, it really happened," he interrupted her. "But it seems they learned their lesson this year about leaving me without being able to contact anyone."

Mrs. Weasley frowned at that. That was _not_ the lesson they were supposed to have learned. She would need to have a _talk_ with Albus…

"When we got there, we met… I believe it was your uncle. He told us you didn't live there anymore and closed the door on our faces… and we had no way of finding you. With Sirius Black on the run…"

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley complained.

"Molly, we already discussed this. He has a right to know. We can't keep him locked away, and _he_ is the one in danger!"

"Sirius Black?" Harry interrupted. "The one on the telly?"

"Telly?" she asked confused.

"Oh, I know that one," answered Mr. Weasley. "They are like the Wizarding Wireless."

"Almost, Mr. Weasley," said Harry. "We have our version of the Wireless already, called a Radio. A Television, or tv or telly, shows images too."

"I don't see what is so good about showing images," said Mrs. Weasley. "Probably a quick fad that will be done soon."

"That's what people were saying when it was released. Nowadays, everyone has a telly, almost no one uses radio anymore."

Mrs. Weasley huffed, but had no real argument.

In the background, the twins plotted.

"Either way, why would he be a problem to me? I mean, it's not like many magical criminals show up on the telly."

"Well, he did," Mr. Weasley explained. "He is too dangerous, and so we decided to ask for _any_ help we could find, hoping that is any muggle finds him we can catch him."

"Oh…" was all Harry could say to that. "And let me guess, he is related somehow to…"

"He was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's second in command, apparently," Mr. Weasley replied. "Meaning he'd probably go after you for revenge for his leader."

Harry sighed, and turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I know you were just worried, but… I don't know, my mood has been worse since… well…"

"Don't worry, my dear," she replied with a small laugh. "You were right, I had no right to demand things from you, especially after you did for us. And I get it, I had six boys, more than enough to go through the rebellious phase of some of them."

Harry gave an awkward smile at that.

"Ok, so Sirius Black, bad. But I doubt he'd be there, since it was full of people and out of the country anyway."

"That'd have been good to know earlier, mate," Ron said from behind his parents.

"Ron, last I knew you guys were out of the country too and out of contact, and we would only be able to talk on the train," Harry replied. "Why would I bother your vacation with it?"

"So, where did you go?"

"Disneyland," he said, smiling.

"…where?"

His smile dropped. "You never heard of Disney?"

He looked around. All the Weasleys looked at him in confusion.

All of them.

Well, since most of them had no idea what a television was it made some sense, but…

"Mr. Weasley, you know about Disney, don't you? I mean, your _work_ is about dealing with muggle things."

"I am sorry Harry, never heard of it."

"But… it is one of the biggest muggle companies ever, and has been around for around _seventy_ years. You never heard of it? Of the theme parks?"

"I am sorry, Harry. It _sounds_ important, but it was never covered in Muggle Studies in my time and it was never involved in something in my work."

That… surprised Harry. A _lot_.

"Well… if _you_ don't know about Disneyland, I doubt Sirius Black would have any idea that I'd be even close to it…"

"Well, that is a relief," said Mrs. Weasley. "So, did you have fun there?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I had a week enjoying everything, then met Hermione there and she kinda dragged me to see France. Then I made a friend with someone from their magic school on the road."

"You met Hermione? I thought she was in France?" Ron asked, frowning.

"Disneyland is in France," Harry said. "Well, the European one. I think in Australia it is also called Disneyland, not sure. In the States it is called Disney World."

"…did you have fun without me?" he asked, in a weird tone.

"Well, I had fun in Disneyland, but Hermione guilt-dragged me mostly to museums and other things like that. It was interesting, but not much you'd be interested in."

Ron nodded at that, but making a weird face Harry couldn't get.

"Well, speaking of France, I just came from there, and my shoulders are pretty tired… Do any of you mind if I go to sleep and we can talk more tomorrow?"

"Of course, Harry my dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now that we know you are safe, I believe we need a bit of a rest too."

IIIII

The next morning, Harry woke up to a surprise.

Hedwig had always, in his mind, been the most beautiful, regal and smart own in existence, even considering his personal bias. So it was surprising to see her posturing against the only owl he would ever say seemed to be her equal in this, a Boreal one.

It had simple extended its leg, it was apparently holding a rolled piece of parchment. Harry put his hand under the leg, and the owl let go, gave a goodbye hoot, and left through the window.

Seeing Hedwig leave a bark of annoyance after that, it seemed she didn't appreciate the competition…

Shaking his head with a smile, Harry went to take breakfast while looking at the parchment. It was the book list Bleu had promised him. He had to admit, the titles seemed far more interesting than his school book, even if some of them were written by the same author. "Historical Anecdotes for Fun and Conversation", "Magical History for Magical Times", these kind of books covered half the list, the others going in-depth of certain eras like the Witch Hunts instead of only one book for all the time. It even had some for myths, like "An Analysis of Tales of Beedle the Bard (with tales)" and…

He blinked.

"The Legend of the Dragon Clan and Others Beings of Legend".

On the side was a small note. "This is about the mural we talked about."

Then after that were a few curious books, "thought you'd like them": "Sword and Magic: The Lost Art of The Magic Sword", "The Guide to Magical Fighting" and "Wandless But Not Harmless: How to Convert Your Magic to Other Foci" (the last one had a note, "might need some knowledge of Ancient Runes and Arithmanchy to use properly").

Well… that seemed pretty useful. He felt bad for not choosing them now. Sure, she said "some" so maybe he just needed a bit of the knowledge and not the whole class, and he could always ask Hermione for help in the parts he didn't understand, but didn't want to sound like he was using her…

Hmm… maybe he could add them still? There was still a couple days, right?

Nodding his head, he went back to his room. A letter to Professor McGonagall wouldn't hurt.

"Hey Mr. Weasley, good morning," he said as the older man came down while he was going up.

"Hello Harry. I am surprised to see you up so early."

"Oh, I'm used to it. I used to make breakfast for my relatives every day."

"Now that you mention it, you _did_ wake up pretty early when you were at the Burrow… Speaking of that, would you like to go with us for today and tomorrow? We agreed to meet with the Grangers on Tuesday for buying the school supplies," he said, clearly excited to meet the muggle parents.

"Uhm, not to be rude, but can it be later? There are some things I want to buy, and don't want to waste everyone's time on Tuesday for them."

"Not a problem, Harry. Just remember that today is a Sunday, so for some things you may need to come back tomorrow."

Harry nodded, and went to his room to send his request for more classes. Thinking a bit, most people took at most three classes, so he remembered to write that, if needed, he could not take Divination, since he only took it on Ron's suggestion of an easy O anyway. Care of Magical Creatures was a must for him though, becoming one and all.

Of course he couldn't put it like that, so he said that CoMC was for obvous reasons, but Divination was just because a friend suggested it, and he was more interested in the other two now after reading a bit more about them.

IIIII

In the end, Flourish and Blots was open, so he bought the books on the list, starting with the Legend of the Dragon Clan, because of course he would, then the rest… all of it.

Of course, that meant he now needed a new trunk to carry them since it would be too much for his old one. Luckily, Flourish and Blots, being a store that sold books for the school and thus also some school supplies, had some. The most expensive, but worth it, had two sections, separating school material from clothes, both expanded to be double a normal trunk. And a weight charm so he could carry it.

There were, of course, trunks with more space and compartments somewhere else. He was told they were resctricted, though. If you needed something like a trunk with three or more compartments, or with the space of a room or something, you had to get a license, since that would be obviously magical if it ever got in a muggle's sight. The two-sections one could be passed as just organization if not under too much attention.

Or so he was told. He didn't see a three-section one to check, after all. Since they were restricted.

And… that was it, really. A new trunk, some books…

So he decided to read a bit of Legend of the Dragon Clan while eating a Sundae on Sunday before going to the Burrow.

IIIII

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Reading," was the reply, making Ron snort.

Harry had been reading ever since he arrived, only stopping to thank their parents for the invitation and to eat.

"You are turning into Hermione," Ron said, "Are you and her spend the whole day reading at school too?"

There was something weird in his tone of voice, but Harry decided to ignore it. "Maybe. I won't be reading school work all the time though. Bleu's books are much more my alley."

"Bleu?" Ron asked, confused.

"A friend I made when Hrmione dragged me to the Louvre. She said she really liked history and offered me some books I'd find interesting. I must say, she was right so far."

"History? Really?" Ron asked, clearly not believing. "What could be interesting about History?"

"Well, there are some books just about interesting things, but don't go too far into it, just to make you want to read more about the time. And then there is this book. Not really history, just past legends, but I think it counts."

"What is it about?"

Harry lowered his book, smiled and looked Ron in the eyes.

"Someone who can turn into a dragon."

Ron's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Harry showed him the book cover. "This was a mural in the museum I was looking at when we met. This legend is about the blue-haired guy in it. We didn't get to talk about him, but it _is_ a pretty big coincidence."

Ron frowned. It _was_ a pretty big coincidence… and after what happened with his sister, he didn't feel that safe about them. "Are you sure it is one?"

"Well, no one knew I was in France, so she didn't learn through the registry, and I only told Hermione and her parents about my animagus form after that. Unless she would _know_ my animagus form somehow, I have no idea what else it could be."

Ron nodded. That did seem unlikely.

"Oh, by the way, I asked McGonagall to drop Divination and add Ancient Runes and Arithmancy."

"What? Why?" Ron asked. "Is it because of Hermione? Did she convince you?"

"Nah, Bleu again. Hermione would want me to take all at once like her," he replied. But there _really_ was something weird with Ron.

"What did she say? I heard they are _hard_, so don't expect me to follow you."

He threw him Wandless but not Harmless. "She said it'd need them to learn this."

Ron nodded.

"…what is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Everytime I say something about the time spent in France you somehow turn it about Hermione and act weird. Did she do something wrong?"

"N-no. It's nothing, Harry," Ron said, and left the room.

Harry raised his eyebrow in confusion, but went back to his book.

IIIII

Ron and the twins convinced Harry to let the book go for a bit and play some Quidditch, well, one with only two chasers each team.

Which was unfair. Fred and George's coordination was off the scales. And trying to separate them made the others pass the ball to the wrong team.

So even Ron didn't complan when Harry decided to stop the game.

"Are you going back to your book?" Ron asked. "How is it going?"

"Someone called Ox just joined their group. An Iron Ogre. The guy with a hammer in the cover," he replied. "But no, I was thinking on taking a break and looking at another one."

Ron shook his head, mentioning something about "becoming another Hermione". "And what will you read then?"

"The sword magic one," he replied. "I mean, a sword really helped me… you know… so I thought it would be useful."

He frowned, thinking about it.

"You know what, you were right. This is too much of a coincidence," he said finally. "But…"

"She is being too helpful to be something to harm you," Ron finished for him.

Harry fought a bit. "I think I'll send her a letter when Hedwig returns. Until then… want to learn sword magic?"

Ron thought about it… "Well, I never touched a sword, but it couldn't hurt. As long as you are the one to read and explain it to me."

IIIII

The twins soon recruited themselves to join the two as soon as they saw them training with sticks.

Well, they were attacking them with sticks for fun, until Harry said they were training and not playing. _Then_ they asked to join their studies.

Ginny followed soon after. Harry had no complaints.

Right now, they were training to swing and block. Because according to the book, learning to use a sword was an essential part of sword magic.

Kinda obvious in retrospect.

Of course, only Harry ever wielded a sword, and it wasn't for long, so they were just winging it with the sticks. Maybe when they were better with it they could try to train with a sword proper, even if a blunt one at first.

Since they were exercising the whole afternoon, it was a tired group that went back for the night.

IIIII

"Alright everyone… I have bad news…"

The teachers stopped talking, looking at the Headmaster.

"We'll have to… redo the schedule…" he said with a wince.

"…Why?" asked Professor Vector, annoyed, since _she_ was the one to make the schedules, her class being Arithmancy. "You had said the last one would work."

"Yes, well… The solution I had would only work if _one_ student asked to do over three classes as a third year… I didn't get authorization for a second Time-Turner…"

His eyes widened, and he winced.

"Albus," Professor MacGonagall asked in a sweet tone Dumbledore knew meant he would probably suffer, "please tell me you were not thinking it was acceptable to let a student mess with the fabric of _time itself_ so Miss Granger could have all her classes."

"I was confident she would be able to act responsibly," Dumbledore said with complete confidence. "Anyway, the point is moot now. We have another student asking more than three classes, so we have to _actually_ make them possible…"

The room got quiet.

"I'm surprised it is only two this year, actually. Usually more than two Ravenclaws ask for that exact thing," said Vector with a sigh, as she worked on drawing the new schedule.

"They are not Ravenclaws this time… One is Hermione Granger, from Gryffindor—"

"Could have fooled me," said Flitwick with a smile.

"—asking for them all, just as before… And the other is Harry Potter, also Gryffindor, asking for all but Muggle Studies."

"Wait, Potter?" asked Snape. "He asked for not just more classes than the minimum, but for _more than the limit_?"

"Yes."

"I… I need to sit down…"

"Why were you just standing in the corner anyway?" asked Babbling. "Everyone else is sitting."

Snape ignored her.

"Well, not really," McGonagall interrupted. "He said he wouldn't mind if he had to lose Divination in exchange for adding the other two classes. He only took it because both his friends did. But now he read more about what he can do with the others, and is more interested in them.  
Care of Magical Creatures is a _must_ for him, though."

"Well, that is good enough," Vector said. "Since he isn't taking Divination or Muggle Studies… I don't think we even need to change the timetable."

"I'd prefer if we could allow Mr. Potter to take as many classes as we can," Dumbledore said.

"And _I_'d prefer if we didn't need _any_ student using a Time Turner to go to classes," said McGonagall, glaring at the Headmaster.

Vector sighed. There was a _reason_ they only allowed three electives: there were only so many class hours in a day, and she already had to organize the timetable of all classes for the seven years so neither the students or teachers had to be in two classes at once…

"I am serious, everyone," she finally said. "We only have four classes a day, five days a week. With six of the seven core subjects having two a week, Astrology giving the next morning's first free for being so late, that means we only get seven classes a week for the five electives.  
We _could_ give some subject just one class per week," she subtly looked at Trelawnay, something most of them did as well, "but that just leaves six classes for the other four. That would mean either _three_ are a single class a week, or we _do_ need to put them in the same timeslot. …or we could do what I suggested last year…"

"We may as well…" agreed Dumbledore with a sigh. "As much as I'd like to give the students—"

"And us," Flitwick added, which the headmaster nodded to.

"—more time to rest, I guess there is not much choice but to give classes on Saturday… I just think we could spare the First and Second Years of this, since they are still getting used to here."

"And they don't take electives anyway," McGonagall said.

"And now we don't really need to limit the students to three electives," Flitwick added. "I know some of my ravens will be very pleased.

Vector nodded, started to make their, much easier now, schedule.

IIIII

"Ron, Harry!" greeted a voice, Hermione and her parents approaching them. "Ron, how was your trip? Harry, did your flight go alright?"

"Uh, you're tanned," mentioned Ron.

"Yeah, we went to some beaches while in France."

Ron turned to Harry, a bit of a betrayed look. "You didn't mention it! You said you went to museums and the like!"

"I forgot," Harry said.

"Yeah, you would," Hermione teased with a grin.

Harry looked away. Hermione laughed.

"Harry is annoyed because he can't tan anymore."

Harry grumbled.

"And can't swim well. Much less stand on a board."

Harry grumbled some more.

"And his attempts at a sand castle were terrible."

"I think he got it, Hermione."

"But he didn't tell me—"

"I just forgot, Ron," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, you are acting like I _had_ to give you every detail of my time there. _I_ didn't ask as if you had to do the same in Egypt."

"Yeah, but _I_ was by myself there, and _you two_ were together without me."

"And we were together last year without Hermione," Harry countered. "This year was her turn. You have no more right to my time than her."

Ron opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"…I think you broke him, Harry," Hermione said.

IIIII

They entered the Magical Menagerie. Ron's rat, Scabbers, started getting a bit thin and losing fur while the Weasleys were in Egypt. And Hermione wanted an owl of her own.

Apparently, there was something different with Scabbers… since he was with them for years, and a common garden rat is supposed to live around three years. The attendant suggested a tonic, since they had no idea what else could be different about Scabbers.

And then something jumped on Ron after Scabbers. The rat ran away, Ron ran after it, Harry went to try and help catch it, and then a bit later Hermione left the store with a big orange ball of fur…

Well, not really. It was cat. Quite a big one at that. It was orange, with a grumpy and oddly squashed face…

Apparently its name was Crookshanks, and it _really_ wanted to catch Scabbers. It was also Hermione's new pet.

"…That… is a very cat-looking owl," Harry couldn't resist saying.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"What is its unburdened flight speed?"

Hermione snorted a bit in laughter. Ron looked at them in confusion.

"Muggle joke, Ron," Harry said. Ron nodded, but looked at them still a bit weirdly.

IIIII

**I think this is a good stop for now.**

**Yes, Harry taking extra classes means no more time turner… How much will that change the plot of this book?**

**Granted, I'm making the assumption that no one else their year is doing conflicting classes. We know Hermione has at least three of them at once. But I can't see more than one person reasonably having a time turner that year. I mean, I can't reasonably see even one, so in my mind Dumbledore just had the idea, told no one else until it was too late, and then everyone was forced to roll with it.**

**To be fair to Hogwarts, at least here, universities also allow you to pick and choose classes, and it is the **_**student's**_** responsibility to take classes that don't have time conflicts. On the other hand, Hogwarts is an internship school, so I don't see why in the books, from as much as I could find, they never have classes on Saturday since that would really fix the reason for a time turner on third year.**

**The books are Deis trying to guide Harry to become more like Ryu, in a way – I mean, Ryu uses both a sword and magic, even if he isn't as good at magic than the specialists. Because she knows that, if a Brood has returned, the fan is going to be hit soon.**

**How soon? Well, spoiler alert, the true danger of this timeline will happen when Voldemort would usually be restored. I am sure you can have an idea of the reason, but I have my own for the results. Hope you guys will like it.**

**Wandless magic is hard, but possible, just like in HP canon. But usually unadvisable. I'd need to replay the games from the start, but I do recall even Deis/Bleu used a staff as a focus, and Ryu I think usually just gathered the energy for a bit… but there is the problem: for a bit. A focus here would remove the waiting period. And Harry, in a way, already got the dragon heartstring more suited for him as a core…**

**And finally, yes, Ron is starting to show jealously of Hermione. He doesn't get it fully yet, though. Neither does Harry. Hermione wasn't around while they were discussing their time together to get the clues, just this one time. I'm not sure if it is too soon or not, some people seemed to get the clues that Rowling wanted the two together pretty soon in the books apparently.  
That does **_**not**_** mean it will be a pairing of the two. While as I said I have no good or bad thoughts on Ron, I dislike the pairing itself because the two have no chemistry in my eyes. He will need to have some growing in the story later, regardless of if he ends up with her or not. **_**Maybe**_** then I'll see it with better eyes.**

**Oh, by the way, and I'm only mentioning this because it is relevant: while I do not have anything against black Hermione besides not visualizing her like that even before seeing the movies, PoA has the main argument against the idea people could make, but I never see it mentioned: when they meet again Hermione is mentioned as being "very brown". Depending on your interpretation it **_**could**_** be seen as that she is naturally dark-skinned, but I think that is a stretch since Harry pointed it out in this instance and never again before or after. The more likely is that she got a tan while in a French beach, I think she mentioned going to one later in the series… And as a naturally dark-skinned person, I can tell you we either don't tan easily or it is hard to notice.**

**I personally also go for a light-skinned Harry, for a simple reason: he looks like his father with his mother's eyes. His father is a pureblood from a family old enough the original name was lost in time. And native british people, as far as I met online (my ex-gf in a ldr is English), are pretty light-skinned, so for him to be darker-skinned an ancestor would need to be from another country. Since purebloods in HP are so elitists, I doubt it wouldn't have been pointed out by someone (like Malfoy).**

**Those two are **_**my**_** opinion, though, and if you think otherwise I respect that.**


End file.
